Sasuke and Sakura's Nightmares
by SeussPepper
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have nightmares, but they have each other for support.


All of my stories are set in the same world before or during Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. This is while they're engaged and living together.

**Backstory:** Sasuke returned to the village after killing Itachi and getting his revenge. He doesn't know the truth about Danto's involvement and Itachi's true motives. He was pardoned and rised through the ranks as a ninja and is slowly rebuilding his bonds.

**2:29 am**

Sasuke and Sakura were fast asleep cuddling together on their big soft bed. He had one hand under her and one hand wrapped over her. Their legs were wrapped together. He was just wearing his boxers and she was in a pink nightie.

The night before Sakura got home to their shared apartment exhausted from her shift at the hospital. When Sasuke wasn't on ANBU missions he was training various ninja around the village. He also got back late from a mission so they just got take out ramen and went straight to sleep.

Sakura's nose twitched, and then her mouth turned into a scowl, and then her legs began kicking. She rolled out of Sasuke's embrace and onto her back. She began sweating and grunting until her eyes shot wide open and she sat up. Sakura looked around in the darkness and she realized where she was. It was just a nightmare. She hugged her knees.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke asked tiredly.

"Oh sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's wrong?" he asked still lying flat on the bed.

"It…was just a nightmare," Sakura explained as she fell back onto the bed.

"Tell me about it," he demanded.

"It was just a dumb dream. We should get some sleep."

"I wanna hear about it."

"I love when you're so caring."

Sasuke scoffed, "Fine if you don't wanna talk—"

"I always wanna talk to you. Well, it was another day at the hospital. A stabbing victim was rolled into the emergency room and I had to help him. I looked at him and it was my dad. I couldn't stop the bleeding. I slowly became…paralyzed. Literally, paralyzed through my entire body and he bled out."

"That's *yawn* that's awful."

She playfully slapped his chest, "Shut up it was scary in my head." She cuddled up against him.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, we should go visit my parents."

"Hn?"

"We live together. We love each other. It's crazy you haven't met my parents."

"I saw them when we graduate from the academy."

"That was five years ago. And you said four words to them."

"Ok we could go have dinner with them."

She kissed his cheek, "Good night Sasuke-kun."

She fell asleep.

-2 Weeks Later-

**4:47 am**

Once again the couple was sleeping peacefully together. Sasuke fell asleep enjoying the feeling of Sakura cuddling against him but his mind has gone down a different road. He began tossing and turning. He felt angry and sad at the same time and he knew he was having a nightmare.

His eyes bolted awake, he was sweating, he was breathing hard and his pupils were dilated. He sighed hard and let his head fall back to the pillow.

Sakura yawned hard and asked, "You waking up?"

"No."

"What woke you up?"

Sasuke was silent for a long time. Sakura asked, "Sasuke you ok?" She sat up.

"Fine."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He paused, but then realized she was only person he'd talk to, "It's the same one. It's not even a nightmare it's a memory."

"You're safe now Sasuke. And you're moving on."

"Should I? I thought killing _him _would…would stop the nightmares. They're more frequent now."

"You got your revenge. Maybe it's just gonna take time now."

"Yeah. Yeah I hope so."

Sakura leaned over and kissed him sweetly.

**8:45 am**

Sakura yawned, sat up and stretched.

"Morning Sakura."

"Good morning Sasuke."

She looked at her boyfriend lying on his back with bags under his eyes.

"Sasuke, did you go back to sleep after last night?"

"No."

"What?! You need to go to sleep. Or, at least take a nap."

Sasuke sat on the edge of their bed with his back turned to her, "No, I gotta go to work."

"Just take a sick day."

"No I'm fine."

Sakura crawled on their bed and touched his shoulder, "You need to sleep."

He just sighed.

"Sasuke please, just lie down."

He did and he rubbed his eyes, "I'm not even tired."

Sakura nestled next to him. "Just go to sleep."

"You need to go to work," Sasuke said as he opened his eyes.

"Close 'em!"

He did.

Sakura said, "Get some sleep. Please? For me."

"Ugh. I'll try but if it doesn't work in the next few minutes I'm getting up."

Sakura snuggled against him. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. He only slept for 45 minutes but in that time he had a dream that he was having a tomato soup dinner with Sakura. It was the first dream he had since his family died.

The End


End file.
